1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hair styling and skin care and, more particularly, is concerned with a multiple hair setting roller heating and facial steaming-apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Women have traditionally patronized beauty parlors and the like to utilize the various hair and skin beauty treatments which these operations provide, such as hair styling, sauna baths, facial steaming treatments, mineral water treatments, and aromatherapy. However, with ever-increasing demands placed on their time and money, many working women are unable to frequent such establishments to take advantage of these traditional beauty treatment offerings.
Products have been introduced into the marketplace from time to time for use by women at home in an attempt to respond to beauty care needs of working women. For example, devices exist that are designed to heat one or more hair setting rollers commonly used by women to form waves and/or curls in styling their hair. Representative examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,878 to Thomas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,316 to Volosin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,029 to Walter, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,572,221 and 5,482,060 to Barradas and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,706, 4,627,452 and 5,255,694 to Caruso. For facial steaming treatments women have heretofore had to prepare and apply steamy hot moist towels to their faces. No product has appeared in the marketplace which provides a comprehensive solution in terms of saving time and money in providing a variety of beauty treatments for women.
Consequently, a need remains for an apparatus which has the capability to address skin care and hair styling requirements of women.